


Feels Right

by bandmating



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandmating/pseuds/bandmating
Summary: Sanha's soulmate is hurting and he needs to know why.





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Probably posting this prematurely because it just came over me and I wrote it down (yes, I'm working on my thesis all day every day, of course).
> 
> Stan ASTRO, support them during the Fantagio crisis!!

“Hyung!” Sanha’s cheery voice sounded cruelly loud in Jinwoo’s tired ears. Even though Sanha was a growing teenager, he had somehow retained that childlike energy that put him out of bed as soon as the sun was rising.

“Ugh”, Jinwoo could only groan back.

“I think something’s wrong!”

That finally had an effect on Jinwoo. He propped himself up on one elbow and covered his phone with a hand. “What do you mean?”, he whispered.

“You know how we’re connected to our soulmates?”

“Of course”, Jinwoo muttered and looked back over his shoulder, envying the person still sleeping next to him.

“Yeah? Do you have one?” Sanha suddenly sounded less urgent and more curious. Something must have distracted him.

“Yeah, I guess. Most people do.” Jinwoo shuffled up a bit to sit against the headboard. “What about the connection?” He tried to get the younger back on track.

“Okay, for like, the past weeks or so, I’ve been feeling pain from my soulmate. I’m worried about him.”

Jinwoo rubbed his eyes. “Maybe they’re going through some things. Maybe they’re just growing.”

“No, hyung!” Sanha chided. “We’ve been through that before, he’s not growing anymore.” Jinwoo heard plates clink in the background. “I think something’s wrong.”

“You don’t know that, Sanha. And you can’t do anything about it anyway.”

“Yeah, about that.”

“Sanha…”, Jinwoo sighed. “Why did you call?”

“It’s Sunday! You have no work! You have a car!”

“Your point being?” Jinwoo knew exactly what his point was. And he also knew exactly what his opinion on that was.

There was a beat of silence on the line. And then: “Roadtrip?”

“No.”

“Please, hyung!” Sanha whined. “Jinju’s not even that far!”

“Sanha, it’s at least three hours. And no.” Jinwoo glanced to the side to make sure his soulmate was still sleeping soundly. The mop of brown hair hadn’t moved. “You can’t meet them that early.”

“I have to.” Sanha dropped the childish whining. “Hyung, I can feel him hurt.”

Jinwoo cursed under his breath at the same time as his soulmate rolled over and blinked up at him with bright eyes. He nodded to him absentmindedly. “Let’s meet at the café.”

Sanha cheered happily.

“It’s still no, though.” Jinwoo dampened his joy quickly. The raised eyebrows on his soulmate’s face called him out immediately.

“Boo, hyung. See you in half an hour.” Sanha hung up before Jinwoo could protest about the time.

He sighed and slid back down under the covers. “We have a situation.”

 

 

“Hyung!” Sanha was waving wildly from a small table in the corner of their usual café. There were two drinks in front of him and Jinwoo narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t going to let himself be bought but the promise of coffee was heavenly at the moment.

“Oh, M-hyung!” Sanha exclaimed once more and rose from his seat. “Are you coming with us? I’ll get you a drink!”

Myungjun held up a hand. “Save it.” He picked up Jinwoo’s coffee and sat down, taking a sip. They had hurried and thrown on the first items they could find which were all Jinwoo’s clothes.

Jinwoo dropped next to him with his hands in his pockets. “And we’re not going anywhere.”

“Hyung, I’m serious.” Sanha leaned over the table and stared at him urgently. “I don’t know where this aching is coming from.”

Jinwoo sighed and took his hands out of his pockets. “Sanha, you know we can’t look for them –“

“It’s a boy, I’m sure of it”, Sanha interrupted.

Jinwoo continued with a glare: “– because it’s not the time yet. You’re in school and the- he’s in school, you cannot bond right now.”

Myungjun’s knee pressed into his thigh. The oldest was still busying himself with the coffee, though he was listening closely.

“I know this isn’t how it’s supposed to go.” Sanha’s shoulders fell. “But I can’t stop thinking about what might be going on. What if he’s in real danger?”

“Sanha…”, Jinwoo was trying to make him see the weight of the situation. “This will literally change your life. And you’re so young –“ Another push into his thigh made him close his mouth. Myungjun offered him his coffee.

Sanha pouted but there was determination in his eyes. “I’ll ask Dongmin-hyung then.”

Myungjun snorted. “He’s in the honeymoon phase and you’re shit-scared of Bin.”

Sanha gulped but nodded. “See how serious I am about it?”

Jinwoo swirled the last of his coffee around to catch all the caramel in the cup and downed it. He set down the cup and stared at Sanha. Stared at Myungjun. Myungjun stared back. Sanha gnawed on his bottom lip and stared back.

“Is it bad?” Jinwoo asked Sanha.

The younger nodded. “Please, hyung. I need to know.”

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Jinwoo threw his hands in the air and Myungjun grinned.

Sanha beamed and almost dove over the table to hug Jinwoo. “Here, take this.” Sanha pushed his drink to Jinwoo. “I’ll give you gas money, too.” He scrambled to put on his jacket over his bright blue shirt. “Thank you, hyung! Thank you!”

Myungjun laughed and held up his hands. “Slow down, Sanha. Deep breath.”

Sanha faltered and looked at them with wide eyes. He hadn’t actually believed to get that far so soon. He’d been mentally prepared to catch a train in the afternoon but now everything was suddenly about to become real very fast. Or well, three hours fast. The nerves caught up with him.

“Yeah.” He nodded vigorously. He felt a tickling under his ribcage. His limbs were heavy with a dull ache that he knew wasn’t coming from him. “I –“, he nodded again. “I’ll just go the bathroom real quick.”

Jinwoo looked back at him with worry but Myungjun smiled reassuringly and said: “Take your time.”

 

 

Sanha felt better after washing his face with cold water but he was still jittery. He hoped he would calm down a little on the ride. When he climbed up the stairs, he heard his hyungs talk quietly and stopped just out of sight.

“Hyung, you know I’d lay down my life for you, right?”

Sanha blushed and contemplated going back into the bathroom. Though they were always pretty secretive about it, he had already figured out about Jinwoo and Myungjun. He also wondered why they were suddenly talking about self-sacrifice but then again, they didn’t really know what they were getting themselves into.

“I know, Jinjin.” Myungjun murmured back.

“So you don’t think worse of me because I hesitated to help Sanha?”

Sanha could hear Myungjun chuckle. “No. You’d have jumped for me in a heartbeat, you’re just so protective of him.”

“His mum is going to chew me out so bad when she hears I’ve helped him meet his soulmate ahead of time.” Jinwoo sighed. “He’s not even graduated!”

“Weren’t we lucky?”

Sanha heard nothing for a while and was ready to ruin the scene when Myungjun spoke up again. “Do you think he got scared? Why’s he taking so long?”

Sanha quickly creeped down a few steps and just turned around when Jinwoo rounded the corner. He was smiling and seemed a lot more certain than before. “Ready for your soulmate, kid?”

 

 

Myungjun let Sanha sit in front so he wouldn’t be alone with his strained nerves but was constantly leaning forward and in between him and Jinwoo.

“I can’t believe we’re going to Jinju just because you feel like that’s his accent.” Myungjun frowned. “I thought you had some better hints for where he is.”

“Sooner or later we’ll have to follow Sanha’s feeling anyway.” Jinwoo grumbled and drummed the steering wheel.

“Yeah, about that.” Sanha was fiddling with his hands in his lap. “I think we’re going the wrong way?”

Myungjun checked the GPS. “No, we’re on route to Jinju. We’re getting on the highway soon.”

“I don’t know.” Sanha was biting his lip again. “It feels like we’re driving away from him.”

“Oh my God.” Jinwoo set the blinker and pulled to the side. He turned to Sanha. “He’s not in Jinju?”

Sanha threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know. The direction doesn’t feel right.”

Jinwoo glanced at Myungjun and regretted everything very very much. “Where”, he pressed out between his teeth. “feels right?”

Sanha laughed nervously and his eyes flitted between Myungjun and Jinwoo. “The – the other way?”

 

 

“We’re in Ilsan now.” Myungjun commented.

Sanha nodded. “Feels good.”

“Feels organic.” Jinwoo mumbled under his breath.

Their only navigation system for the past hour were Sanha’s hums, “I don’t know”s and “I think here”s. Myungjun hadn’t lost his cheer.

“This is super exciting.” He supplied helpfully every ten minutes or so.

“Not to ruin things but his soulmate’s in pain.” Jinwoo glanced at Sanha. “Right? That’s a thing? I’m not being used?”

Sanha nodded. “It’s real, hyung. And thank you again.”

Jinwoo shrugged but anyone could tell he was satisfied.

“Oh, here.” Sanha suddenly exclaimed. “Turn here. Left. Right here!”

“Which one is it?” Jinwoo yelled back but slowed down calmly.

“Left.” Sanha leaned forward. “Left, please.”

They were driving into a quieter residential area now and saw only few people. A woman was walking her dog and a young man was pushing a stroller into a small park with a playground.

“I lived somewhere similar. Remember, hyung?”

Myungjun smiled and nodded. “Made the move a little easier that Ilsan was nice. And that I found you, I guess.”

Jinwoo tried to hit behind himself but Myungjun avoided him with a laugh.

Sanha was grinning as well but his stomach was dropping and dropping. They were so so close…

“Stop.” Sanha’s hand flailed blindly towards Jinwoo’s arm. “Slow down. What’s that?” He pointed straight ahead.

“Looks like a school…”, Jinwoo mused.

“Maybe he’s being bullied.” Myungjun quickly turned serious.

“But it’s a Sunday. Are you sure he’s there?” Jinwoo turned to Sanha whose left leg was bouncing wildly.

He nodded. “I’m sure. And he’s hurting.”

“Like, right now?” Jinwoo slowly pulled onto the school grounds and turned off the engine.

Sanha already had one hand on the door handle. “Like, right now. I’m going.”

Jinwoo nodded, knowing that he couldn’t stop Sanha anyway. He turned to the back but Myungjun was already climbing out the car.

“I know what you want to say, so shut it. I’m coming.”

“Shit shit shit”, Jinwoo muttered and followed quickly.

Sanha was heading straight towards the gym and tried one of the doors on the side. It gave but Sanha suddenly stopped. Myungjun hovered close behind.

“What is it? Do you feel something?”, Jinwoo asked.

Sanha shook his head and turned around, the door still slightly open. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

Jinwoo groaned but Myungjun smacked his chest. “That happens very rarely”, the oldest explained calmly.

“I think we have more pressing matters to worry about”, Jinwoo hissed.

Sanha’s eyes widened again and he turned back around when the door was suddenly pulled open and he almost flew after it. He quickly stumbled back.

“Bin?!” Myungjun shrieked.

Moonbin’s eyes were as wide as Sanha’s. “Sanha? Hyungs? What are you doing here?” He was wearing a loose tanktop and shorts with trainers. His hair was hanging damply into his sweaty forehead.

Jinwoo pushed forward and peeked into the gym. “What are you doing here?” He could spot others in similar outfits, either sitting on the floor or doing some sort of exercise.

“We’re rehearsing for a joint performance with this high school.” Moonbin stepped aside and ushered them in. “And I asked first.”

“Just followed our feeling.” Myungjun grinned brightly and revealed nothing.

Sanha was looking around nervously. “He must be here somewhere, I know it”, he whispered to Jinwoo.

“Sanha!”

Sanha jumped and whirled around. Dongmin was jogging over towards them with a camera around his neck. Of course, honeymoon phase. He couldn’t be apart from Moonbin for long.

“What’s up, why are you here?” Dongmin smiled at the three newcomers when he came to stand next to Moonbin.

“Oh, just”, Sanha waved his hands around. “The hyungs are showing me Ilsan and –“, he suddenly stopped, his eyes fixed on something behind Dongmin.

Myungjun and Jinwoo excitedly followed his line of vision while Dongmin and Moonbin turned around curiously. Sanha was staring at a boy around Jinwoo’s height, dirty blond hair pushed back from his face and moving to inaudible music. He turned twice and slid to the side, lowering his centre of gravity with a smooth body wave. Dongmin and Moonbin took his eyes off him first.

“What’s happening?” Dongmin asked with a knowing glint in his eyes at the same time as Moonbin spluttered: “Why are y’all staring at Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk. That felt right.

The boy – Minhyuk – his soulmate! – straightened again and stretched his right arm in front of his chest. Sanha felt the pull and instinctively grabbed his arm.

“Say”, Myungjun started. “How long have you been practising for this?”

“A month or so”, Moonbin frowned. “Care to tell me what’s happening?”

“Intense training, huh?” Jinwoo followed up, ignoring Moonbin’s question.

“The worst”, Dongmin rolled his eyes. “It feels like I’m getting a workout, too.”

Moonbin pouted and nudged Dongmin. “It’s just so strong ‘cause we’re bonded now.”

Dongmin smiled sweetly and nudged back. “I know, I just like to complain.”

All the new information sank into Sanha’s mind but he wasn’t really paying attention. Minhyuk was rotating his shoulders now and reached down to grab a bottle of water. He unscrewed the bottle and looked around absentmindedly until his eyes reached their group still standing by the door. He raised a hand to wave at Moonbin but his arm suddenly seemed to go limp.

When Sanha’s eyes met Minhyuk’s, it felt like his mind zeroed in on Minhyuk’s. He could suddenly feel the dampness of his shirt, the satisfaction from the successful training session, the hard work settled in his muscles. And Sanha felt himself through Minhyuk like he’d never known. He saw the blush on his cheeks, the tiny mole peeking out just above his collar and how he bounced on his heels subconsciously.

Minhyuk blinked and they were back in their own bodies. Except they were connected now and felt a pull towards each other. Sanha had seen it before, how people had gravitated uncontrollably along an invisible path, like they were caught in a stream and going down a river.

He felt himself stumble between Dongmin and Moonbin, whose mouth had fallen open. Minhyuk approached much more deliberately, closing the bottle again, never breaking eye contact.

“Shit shit shit”, Sanha heard Jinwoo mutter behind him again.

When they were about a metre apart, Sanha let out a squeaky “Hi!” and cursed that his voice just hadn’t wanted to leave puberty yet. But Minhyuk’s eyes widened and his lips twitched into a smile.

“This is a surprise.” Minhyuk responded and he did have the slightest lilt to his words.

Sanha smiled back and his left hand lifted unintentionally. Minhyuk immediately switched the bottle to his left hand and held out his right. Sanha lay his palm into Minhyuk’s and they both stared down in wonder. Because it didn’t feel like two separate hands touching.

It just felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just wanted Myungjin soulmates but this happened instead?  
> I don't explain much but I have some more thoughts than are written here so ask away!
> 
> Stan ASTRO, support them during the Fantagio crisis!!


End file.
